Элд Иггдра
"Я не подхожу на должность Бога." - Элд Элд '- один из трех драконов-божеств религии Левин, существует в виде древнего 'Тысячелетнего Дерева. Он является хранителем главного леса Эльфегорта, а также давним другом Эллуки Часовщицы. Held is one of the three dragon gods of the Levin religion incarnated as the ancient Millennium Tree. He is the guardian of the main forest of Elphegort, referred to as the Tree of Held, and is an old friend of Elluka Clockworker. History Early Life Во время пребывания на Небесном Дворе, Элд подружился с богами Левиа, Бегемо и Сикль. После наступления Воторой эры Элд принял форму зеленоволосого молодого человека, говорящего как старик. Во время Третьей эры Сикль использовал Элда как модель для людей Эльфегорта. После Левиа и Бегемо объединились против выдвинутых Сикль правил, и Элд взял на себя защиту мира от двух богов, обратившись в дерево приблизительно в 528 году до начала календаря Эвиллоса. Затем он создал лес и всю присутствующую в нем флору и фауну. Не имея необходимости лезть в человеческие дела Элд запретил своим духам покидать лес и контактировать с людьми. В какой-то момент Дерево Элда стало известно людям из соседней страны и они стали поклоняться ему как части культовой секты религии Левин. Residing in the Heavenly Yard, Held became close friends with the gods Levia, Behemo, and Sickle. After Sickle enacted the Second Period, Held took on the form of a green-haired young man despite speaking like an old man. When the Third Period was created, Sickle used Held as the model for the world's Elphe people. After Levia and Behemo became Levia-Behemo and rebelled against Sickle's rules,Heavenly Yard Held incarnated as a tree about 528 years before the start of the EC calender,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook tasked with protecting humanity from the twin gods.Heavenly Yard He then created a forest around him and all the flora and fauna present in it. Required to not directly involve himself with human affairs, he ordered his spirits never to leave the forest or come near humans.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some time afterward the Tree of Held became known to the people in the nearby country of Heldogort and was worshiped as part of a cult sect in the Levin religion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Original Sin "Если ты не хочешь вмешиваться в мир людей, то почему даешь мне такую миссию?" "Эллука... Потому что Грех был создан. Поскольку я не связан с ним напрямую, я не могу вмешиваться, и по этой причине я посылаю тебя, человека, собрать их." - Эллука и Элд Элд проигнорировал появление Первородного греха, полагая, что он не должен вмешиваться в мир смертных. В 11 году тайно встретился и сблизился с колдуньей Эллукой Чиркрасиа. После того как Гензель и Гретель убили Еву и разделили Первородный грех на Семь Смертных грехов Элд осознал опасность, которую они представляют. Не имея прямого отношения к грехам он позвал Эллуку и в 15 году дал ей задание собрать их все на его месте. Элд ожидал что она справится с миссией примерно за сто лет, он возложил всю ответственность на Эллуку. В какой-то момент Ирина Часовщица стала посещать Элда в виде красной кошки, используя различные женские тела как медиумов. After the events creating the Original Sin in EC 001, Held ignored them, believing he should not interfere with the mortal world.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 In EC 011, Held secretly met and became close with the sorceress, Elluka Chirclatia.Evil's Court Crossfade - Clockwork Requiem Once Hänsel and Gretel murdered Eve and split the Original Sin into the Seven Deadly Sins, Held realized the danger they posed. Having no direct connection to the Sins, Held summoned Elluka in EC 015 and tasked her with collecting them in his place. Expecting Elluka to complete her mission in about a hundred years, the earth deity placed the responsibility upon her and awaited her mission’s completion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some point, Irina Clockworker, in the form of a red cat, began visiting Held, appearing with different female bodies as her mediums with each visit.Gloom of Held Trials of Gloom " О, хорошо. Посетитель более необычный, чем предыдущие." - Элд про Ирину Часовщицу. Примерно в 137 году Эллука пришла к богу и сказала что не может собрать сосуды греха, которые принадлежат Герцогу Сатериазису Веномании и Графу Качессу Криму, а также что одна из девушек в гареме Веномании Микулиа Грионьо выглядит как Ева Мунлит. Несколько столетий спустя Эллука снова навестит Элда в 325 году и сообщит, что один из сосудов - Парные Клинки Левианты - находится у Люцифенской церкви левинизма . Волшебница вернулась через некоторое время и Элд понял, что что-то должно произойти. Парные Клинки Левианты оказались поддельными и Эллука от разочарования ударила бога в лицо. Заметив, что бить его бессмысленно, Элд отмахнулся от колдуньи и сказал быть терпеливее. Взмутившись Эллука напомнила, что она лишь доброволец в поиске сосудов, однако бог возразил, так как она является причиной освобождения Демонов Греха. Around EC 137, Elluka visited the god and described her failure to acquire the vessels of sin owned by Duke Sateriasis Venomania and Count Kachess Crim, as well as how one of the girls in Venomania's harem, Mikulia Greeonio, had Eve Moonlit's appearance. Centuries later, Elluka visited Held again in EC 325 and mentioned that one vessel, the Twin Swords of Levianta, had been located at Great Levin Church in Lucifenia. The sorceress returned sometime later and Held understood something must have occurred. Disappointed to hear the Twin Swords of Levianta she collected were fake, the god was punched in the face as Elluka became frustrated by her continued failures. After noting how hitting him was pointless, Held brushed it off, saying they could only be patient. Elluka, outraged, reminded him that she was only volunteering to find the vessels born in his forest and the god countered that she was the reason the Demons of Sin were freed in the first place. После признания колдуньей своей роли в разрушении Магического Королевства Левианты, она снова ударила бога в лицо, и он вновь сказал что это не причиняет ему боли, прежде чем говорить о том, как было восстановлено "дьявольское" королевство. Эллука заверила Элда что они не похожи и вряд ли получит наследство Магического Королевства. Тем не менее он высказал беспокойство о восстановлении реликвии своей эпохи. Дух Микаэла села на одну из ветвей Элда и поприветствовала волшебницу, прежде чем улететь. Эллука спросила как много духов прислуживает ему и бог признался, что не помнит и затем решил обсудить Божественную Левианту, но колдунья сказала, что ее волнует другой вопрос. Недавно она взяла себе слугу у которой не было никакого таланта к магии. After the sorceress admitted her part in destroying the Magic Kingdom Levianta, she punched him in the face again and he reiterated that it didn't hurt him before mentioning how the "evil" kingdom had been rebuilt. Elluka assured him they were nothing alike and were unlikely to have inherited the Magic Kingdom's legacy. Still uncertain, he voiced his worry of them recovering his era's relic. The spirit Michaela then perched on Held's branches and greeted the sorceress before being promptly sent away and she asked how many spirits served him. The earth god admitted he didn't remember and asked if she wanted to discuss something related to Divine Levianta but the sorceress brushed it off, claiming there was something else bothering her. Elluka stated she had forcibly hired a new servant and the god asked if her odd choice was because the individual had magical talent, though the sorceress stated she had none. Полюбопытствовав, почему она путешествует с девушкой, Эллука напомнила про Микулиу Грионьо похожую внешне на Первородную Грешницу и спросила как много было неудачных кандидаток у Ма, если у нее не было потомков. Элд отмел ее беспокойства и сказал что происходящее в его эру схоже с этим временем, а вопрос почему посоветовал задать Левиа-Бегемо, потому что они создавали людей в мире, а не он. Колдунья усомнилась в своей возможности найти их, и так как демоническое присутствие Микулии не было обнаружено ни Элдом ни Эллукой, бог заверил, что сходство служанки с Евой просто случайность. Эллука оставила ее прикованной к собственному дому и бог, отметив ее жестокость, спросил оставила ли она пленнице какую-нибудь еду. Колдунья удивилась, вспомнила о том, что забыла это сделать и быстро ушла. Curious why she travelled with her then, Elluka mentioned Mikulia Greeonio and Held recalled what she had said about her, realizing she meant that the girl also had the Original Sinner's appearance. As Elluka questioned how so many had the failed Ma candidate's face if she had no descendants, Held brushed off her worry as something that happened in his Period as well, although seemingly more pronounced in the current world. The sorceress inquired why and Held told her to ask Levia-Behemo, claiming they were the creators of the world's humans, not him. After the sorceress questioned where she could find them, Held remained silent before asking whether Mikulia had a demonic presence in her. Once Elluka confirmed neither she nor her servant had such a presence, Held reassured her that their likeness to Eve was only accidental. Questioning if the sorceress brought her along, Elluka claimed she'd wreak havor on the psirits and left her locked at their residence. Noting her cruelty, he ask if he left her any food and the sorceress, shocked, remember she had forgotten and quickly left. Несколько часов спустя Элд увидел Ирину с мужчиной медиумом и спросил что ей нужно. Отметив, что он никогда ранее не видел ее использующую человека Ирина ответила, что это необходимость, но не стала раскрывать детали. Кошка поцарапала ствол и Элд сказал что ему не больно и чтобы она прекратила. Колдунья спросила где находится Эллука и бог посмеялся над ее просьбой. Кошка сказала, что та потревожила ее подчиненную и хочет ее вернуть. Не ответив бог сказал, что она превратит его в пепел, если он расскажет. Ирина заметила, что это не убьет его истинную сущность, но по словам Элда он бы не смогу остановить ее в облике дерева. Сорее всего он перестал бы существовать в мире смертных, если его тело будет разрушено, однако он упомянул возможность использования его божественной силы для ее уничтожения. Several hours later, Held saw Irina approach him with a male medium and asked what she wanted. Noting he'd never see her use a man before, Irina responded that it was a necessity, though refusing to divulge the details. As the cat scratched his trunk, he told her it didn't hurt him and told her to stop. The sorceress asked for Elluka's location in return and Held scoffed at her unusual request; the cat explained that she was disturbing one of her subordinates and wanted to try to reclaim her. Refusing to tell her, the god questioned if she'd turn him to ashes if he answered. Irina pointed out that doing so would fail to kill his real self and Held added that he in turn was helpless to stop her in his tree form. Explaing how he would likely stop existing in the mortal world if his body was destroyed, he mentioned the possibility of using his godly power to destroy her in the moment before he left. (Признав желание избежать такого исхода Ирина продолжала царапать лицо Элда и он вновь попросил ее не портить ствол. Допрошенный о том, почему никогда не говорил Эллуке о ней он сказал, что они не должны встречаться. Сообщив о ее планах наведаться к Эллуке, Элд понял, что она не собирается делать это сейчас. Ирина подтвердила, что хочет только вернуть свою пешку, поэтому пошлет других подчиненных так как она занята, продолжая царапать дерево. Даже если Элд скажет ей его кроне потребуется время на восстановление, на протяжении допроса он молчкал, пока Ирина не ушла, уступив ему.) Admitting she wished to avoid that outcome, Irina continued scratching Held's face and he reminded her not to damage his trunk. Interrogated on why he never told Elluka about her, he answered that the two of them couldn't meet, claiming it wasn't about the mage's HER. Stating her plans to approach Elluka herself eventually to take both sides of "that" from her, Held questioned if that meant she wasn't planning to approach her now. The sorceress reiterated that she only desired to reclaim her "pawn" and would send her other subordinates since she was so busy and continued scratching him. Commenting how even if he told her, his trunk would take time to regenerate, Held remained silent throughout Irina's interrogation until the sorceress finally conceded and left. Незамедлительно бог позвал Гумилию и проучил ей рассказать другим духам чтобы те укрепили барьер в лесу, не пропускающий людей с мощной магической силой. Гумилия отметила, что в таком случае Эллука не сможет войти, но Элд отмел ее опасения, сказав, что, вероятно, это и к лучшему. Когда дух осведомился придется ли им ввязываться в бой Элд подтвердил что это уже отдельная проблема. Пораженный идеей он сказал Гумилии о возможности покинуть лес, чтобы защитить Эллуку от одной личности. На вопрос как это удастся духу он заявил что подумает об этом, пока что не пришло время и дал задание делать барьер. Зевнув, он решил дальше спать. Immediately, the god called for Gumillia and tasked the spirit with telling the other spirits to strengthen the forest's barrier to keep out individuals with powerful magic. Gumillia noted that Elluka would be unable to enter in that case and he brushed off the concern, stating it was probably for the best. When the spirit inquired if they had gotten into a fight, Held confirmed it was a separate problem. Struck with an idea, Held told Gumillia he may one day need the spirit to leave the forest in order to protect Elluka from a certain person. Questioning how the spirit would manage that, he stated he'd think about it until that time came and entrusted the barrier to her. Yawning, he decided to return to sleep.Gloom of Held Reign of Evil "В таком случае давай договоримся. Я дам тебе два духа. Одна будет твоим учеником, а другая останется в Эльфегорте искать фрагмент Греха. Тем самым все проблемы будут решаться одновременно." - Элд In early EC 499, Elluka returned to Held, warning him that she predicted Lucifenia's destruction, asking him if it was possible to reincarnate spirits as humans. Sighing, Held noted how few pilgrims arrived anymore before returning to the topic, agreeing that it was possible, but that he doubted such a large country could be destroyed. Elluka responded it was connected to the Demons of Sin, to which he noted that Princess Riliane, like Banica and Venomania, would cause a disaster, asking if they could exorcise the demon instead. Elluka explained she had but the demon appeared to possess her a second time, rooting itself so that it could not be easily removed. Held, realizing Elluka’s intent, said that she wanted to use Clockwork magic, warning her that if she failed, she would destroy the country like she had done to her own. Elluka brushed it aside, questioning why Riliane was still under demonic possession, to which the god speculated that the mirror Elluka exorcised and sealed was only a piece, with the rest of the vessel living somewhere else. Held then asked the specifics of Elluka’s premonition, asking which of the four images was purple. Learning it was the invasion of Elphegort that was inevitable, the earth deity asked Elluka what she would do if she failed. When Elluka declared she would simply leave and avoid the mess, Held mused she was that kind of person, but noted how it was different than before. After a brief silence, Elluka asked Held to clarify, and he elaborated that she was afraid to lose the people she cared for and would rather run away than repeat the Levianta Catastrophe. Enraged, Elluka punched Held's face, albeit unaffecting his composure. Lecturing her, Held told the sorceress it wasn’t her place to serve “justice", describing that Lucifenia’s existence may or may not be better for the world. Hearing Elluka’s excuse that it was her duty to suppress the vessels of sin before the calamity, Held returned to the topic of needing an “apprentice” but became tired, yawning. Despite Elluka’s violent attempts to stop him, the deity slipped into a slumber, resting for some time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 He later awoke, learning that Michaela, one of his forest spirits, had fled the safety of the forest and was missing. Held roared upon Michaela’s return, reproaching her the entire night for breaking his regulations and being caught by humans. The next day, Held heard Michaela’s apology, calmly explaining that he just wanted her to learn from her mistakes, describing how important she was to him and how worried he had been. After Michaela apologized again, Held forgave her then slipped into another slumber. Days later, Held awoke and was immediately approached by Michaela, who explained that Clarith prayed to him while he slept. Held explained the discrimination facing the Netsuma Clan, noting that, with her mother sick, Clarith would be unable to flee. As Michaela pressed the tree deity for a solution, he reiterated that the spirit should not interact with humans, as not even god should interact with the human world. With a timely arrival, Elluka retorted that she never expected Held to say that, asking then why she was given her mission. Held explained his reasoning and Elluka asked if he made his decision. Having forgotten their conversation from weeks before, Elluka angrily chastised the tree god and described that she believed he was right. Meditating on this, Held looked upon everyone for a long while before finally answering the sorceress, permitting her to take two of his forest spirits for reincarnation, one as her apprentice and the other as a detector of the sin. Met with Elluka’s surprise, the god expressed his guilt over not taking responsibility over the Sins born in his forest and that he now could not leave the forest and so was willing to help her. When asked who would be appropriate, Held responded that Gumillia would be an excellent disciple. Secretly deciding to have Michaela succeed him as the Millennium Tree, Held used the opportunity to prepare Michaela, asking her if she would like to be the locator. Met with confusion, the god clarified that, due to her fascination with humans, he offered her a rare chance to learn about them, giving them three years to complete the task. After the sorceress accepted Held's plan, the two discussed different topics before she departed with the two spirits.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Green Hunting When the Millennium Tree Forest was burned in EC 500, Held was worried for all the life in the forest; due to Elluka’s intervention, a rainstorm doused the flames, saving Held and much of the forest from destruction.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 At the conclusion of The Green Hunting, Held was approached by Elluka and Gumillia, curious as to why Michaela’s body became tree saplings. Held revealed to them that his mortal form depended upon the life of the Millennium Tree and that it was soon his time to depart from the mortal plane.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Explaining his plan for Michaela and his reasons for sending her with the sorceress, Elluka intensely argued with him before finally accepting it. Afterwards, Gumillia told the earth god that she chose to remain human and help Elluka; saddened, he accepted her decision and then fell back into another deep slumber.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Reunion In EC 505, he contemplated his fate, entrusting the resolution of “Sin” to humanity and his successor. He watched as two visitors, Clarith and Rin, came to him, praying before planting Michaela’s sapling in the ground. Seeing his child return to him, he decided to impart all his knowledge to her, finding it to be his atonement for his past mistakes. Witnessing their interchange before returning to prayer, the god wondered who Rin was apologizing to and why she was crying. Shortly afterward, Clarith joined her in asking for forgiveness and the god watched as they cried like that until nightfall.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue After Kyle Marlon was possessed and transformed by the Demon of Pride, Gumillia, Yukina Freesis, and Germaine Avadonia fled into Held's Forest; Gumillia consulted the deity on how to defeat Kyle. Held answered that the only way to defeat Kyle was to strike during the full moon, which would bring Gumillia's magical power to its peak. The deity then clarified that the possessed Kyle would also be at his full strength during that time. During Kyle's battle with the group two weeks later, Held convinced Michaela to sing to help subdue Kyle and she compiled, helping to pacify the possessed king.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Sometime afterward, Held's earthly form perished and he passed on from the mortal realm.Heavenly Yard Legacy After Held's earthly demise and departure from the mortal plane, Michaela succeeded him as the Millennium Tree, acting as the guardian of Millennium Tree Forest and mankind.Evil's Court Crossfade Centuries after his "death", his involvement with Michaela and Elluka would be "reviewed" by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "court cases", Gammon Octo noted Held's connection between the two, citing Held as "confusing" along with the others involved in the events.Evil's Court Booklet - Spirit of ELD Personality and Traits Held often remained outwardly calm, meditative, and serious, carefully considering a situation and it's repercussions before making a decision or taking action. Due to this, he believed it was not the place of the gods or spirits to interfere with humanity, leaving them to their own devices and sending Elluka, a human, to collect the vessels of sin in his place.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Despite this, Held did not find himself infallible, openly admitting his mistake when handling the birth of "Sin" into the world as well as not acting before it was spread outside the forest and therefore beyond his control.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Much to Elluka's ire, Held acted like an old man, randomly falling asleep for months at a time without finishing a discussionThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 and sometimes even forgetting that the discussion even took place. Similarly, he acted sagacious, supplying prudent advice or insight regarding affairs.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 As one of the gods of Bolganio, Held had a close relationship with its creator, Sickle, and would act according to his wishes, refusing to interfere in mortal affairs in part to uphold his rules of the world.Heavenly Yard As the guardian of his forest, he cared deeply for the life residing in it, considering all the spirits he created to be his precious children. As a result, he acted protective of the forest and regulated his spirits to remain within the forest where they were safe from being captured or killed. Despite this, he was not above anger, as he irately reprimanded Michaela for disobeying him. Observant, Held recognized the strengths and flaws of those around him,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 seeing Michaela's human fascination with potentialThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue and noting Elluka's tendency to run away when emotionally involved in a matter.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Skills and Abilities Being one of the three dragon gods, Held wielded divine power over life and the earth. Incarnating himself as a tree, the deity spontaneously generated the forest around him and all the life in it, including the spirits with their great magical power. Similarly, he had the capability to manipulate life, providing the means for the forest spirits to transform into physical animals while in his forest, allowing them to interact with the world.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Worshipped as part of the Levin religion, Held implicated he was responsible for providing bountiful harvests to humans before they began mastering the land themselves. In spite of this, his powers after incarnating were limited, stretching only as far as the forest. Likewise, his earthly form was unable to move, being rooted in the ground, and therefore had to assign others tasks that he couldn't complete. A voice of reason, Held aptly helped those seeking his guidance as best he could and remained objective in his observations or deductions. Oddly, he was an impressive heavy sleeper, slipping into a comatose state easily without waking to any stimuli regardless of the source,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 even Elluka's constant violence upon him.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Character Connections. Elluka Clockworker: An old friend of Held. Held valued Elluka's skills as a sorceress and trusted her to collect the Seven Deadly Sins, although he was disappointed when she failed to complete the task with a century. He often urged her to be more cautious and considerate in her endeavours, such as in using the unpredictable Clockwork Magic, and hid his intentions towards Michaela from her despite their friendship. Michaela: Held's creation and successor. Held deeply cared about Michaela and was often worried about her safety, furious when she disobeyed his orders and discouraging her interest in humans. At the same time, he valued this same interest as necessary for when he chose her to be his successor, maintaining the hope that she would be able to correct his past mistakes. Held considered her most dear to him among all the forest spirits. Gumillia: Held's creation. Held recognized the value of Gumillia's serious and methodical nature as a means to keep Elluka on track, and so trusted her to be the magi's apprentice. He was saddened to learn of Gumillia's intention to remain a human rather than returning to him, although he openly accepted it; Held continued to give her aid in the future, such as helping her to stop the possessed Kyle. Sickle: A fellow god and good friend of Held. The two were close from before the creation of the Bolganio continent and Held aided Sickle in the maintenance of his creation, taking a mortal form to protect it from Levia and Behemo. He demonstrated great respect for Sickle's rules of the world as well, incarnating as an immobile tree so as not to violate them. Levia: A fellow god. Held and Levia were presumably close before the Third Period, but after Levia and her brother caused trouble for the people of Bolganio he saw it necessary to protect others from their malice. Behemo: A fellow god. Held and Behemo were presumably close before the Third Period, but after Behemo and his sister caused trouble for the people of Bolganio he saw it necessary to protect others from their malice. Master of the Court: An awakened vessel of sin that shares Held's title of "Master of the Court." Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Held's name is derived from the Old English word ''eld, meaning "old age" or "antiquity"; in Swedish, it means "fire". *Trees and tree spirits often appear in mythology as holy or sacred entities of nature and the universe, such as the Yggdrasil of Norse mythology and the Kodama of Japanese mythology. Curiosities *Held, ironically, falls asleep easily, loosely connecting him to Elphegort, where his forest resides, which is associated with laziness, sleep, and the sin of Sloth in general; similarly, the Elphes were modeled after his appearance during the Second Period.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 *Interestingly, Held refers to the Seven Deadly Sins as "filth of the forest",The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 paralleling Hänsel and Gretel's lines from Chrono Story about the "filth" created by their "pretentious mother". Gallery Song Apparitions= EllukaTree.png|Held as he appears in Chrono Story BigTree.png|The Tree of Held as seen in The Daughter of White |-| Book Apparitions= ELD3.png|The Tree of Held behind Elluka, Michaela and Gumillia in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 987564.jpg|The Tree of Held as it appears in a poster of the novel |-| Misc= Chrono005.jpg|The Tree of Held with Elluka in the Evils Kingdom booklet Appearances